


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Top!Mutsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Okay, they’re gone,” Sasaki said with a grin as he returned to the room. It was sometimes exciting that he and Mutsuki were sneaking around behind the backs of the other quinx squad members, but it was mostly annoying that they had to wait until they were all gone or asleep to have any alone time. That night, Mutsuki had skipped out on dinner with Saiko, Urie, and Shirazu so he and Sasaki could try out something new.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

“Okay, they’re gone,” Sasaki said with a grin as he returned to the room. It was sometimes exciting that he and Mutsuki were sneaking around behind the backs of the other quinx squad members, but it was mostly annoying that they had to wait until they were all gone or asleep to have any alone time. That night, Mutsuki had skipped out on dinner with Saiko, Urie, and Shirazu so he and Sasaki could try out something new.

“You’re sure?” Mutsuki asked nervously from behind the bathroom door. He stood there in his tee shirt and his strap-on harness feeling absolutely ridiculous. His new dick, which was realistic and matched his skin tone surprisingly well, stuck out from his hips in a permanent erection. Even though no one was looking at him, Mutsuki clasped his hands to his face in embarrassment.

“Yep, I’m sure. Are you okay?” Sasaki asked, nearing the bathroom door. 

“I’m fine,” Mutsuki replied. He really, _really_ wanted to do this with Sasaki. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was nervous about: he had tried on the dick plenty of times, he just felt apprehensive about Sasaki seeing him wear it for the first time. Mutsuki wore his packer regularly, but the size of the strap-on felt ostentatious now that he was going to show it to someone else. _I trust Sasaki,_ he reasoned, _I don't need to be nervous around him._ “Alright, I’m coming out,” he decided. 

Mutsuki stepped out of the bathroom and into Sasaki’s bedroom. Sasaki’s gaze immediately went to his dick, and Mutsuki watched as Sasaki’s lips parted.

“It looks fantastic,” Sasaki assured. “ _You_ look fantastic, Tooru.”

Mutsuki smiled. Sasaki looked so excited, so genuine, that he felt his nervousness dissolving away. 

Sasaki stepped forward and grasped Mutsuki’s dick. He stroked it appreciatively, keeping his eyes on it the whole time.

“Can I blow you?” he asked.

“What? What would it _do,_ though?” Mutsuki replied.

“Just trust me, it’s fun,” Sasaki assured.

“All right,” Mutsuki said. First, he leaned in, and Sasaki responded with a long, deep kiss. He was apparently more focused on getting Mutsuki’s dick in his mouth, though, because he quickly pulled away and dropped to his knees. Mutsuki shivered with excitement to see Sasaki like that.

Sasaki positioned Mutsuki’s dick at his lips and swirled his tongue around the tip. He dragged long licks up the shaft, ending each one by sucking the tip into his mouth delicately. He only took in a little bit each time, just enough to tease his intention. All the while he kept his eyes locked on Mutsuki’s. It was all performance, and Mutsuki was surprised by how much Sasaki liked showing off for him.. 

Without stopping, Sasaki took Mutsuki’s hand and guided it to his hair. Mutsuki petted Sasaki’s head, then grasped a fistful of his hair and tugged gently. Sasaki closed his eyes and hummed his approval. He began to take more of Mutsuki’s dick in his mouth as he bobbed up and down slowly. He kept his fist at the base of Mutsuki’s dick to steady it and cover what he couldn’t take into his mouth, but as he lowered himself down he released his grip to swallow more of Mutsuki’s dick. 

Mutsuki moaned in enjoyment as he watched Sasaki. Sasaki gripped Mutsuki’s hips and sucked as much of Mutsuki’s dick as he could handle, then pulled back off.

“You can....fuck my mouth, if you want,” Sasaki said. His voice was low and sexy.

Mutsuki combed his fingers through Sasaki’s hair lovingly. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. He’d never actually _done that_ before, but the idea of it made him shiver with arousal.

Sasaki nodded eagerly and immediately brought his mouth back to Mutsuki’s dick. He squeezed Mutsuki’s hips in encouragement, and Mutsuki experimentally bucked his hips forward, pushing his dick shallowly into Sasaki’s mouth. Sasaki moaned low in his throat and looked up at Mutsuki again. The expression on his face was as close to rapture as one can get with a dick in their mouth. Mutsuki raised his other hand to Sasaki’s hair and held his head gently, then used his grip to carefully pull Sasaki’s head forward as he thrust his hips. Sasaki’s eyes fluttered closed and he eagerly sucked as much of Mutsuki’s dick as he could. 

Mutsuki heard a zipper and then Sasaki’s dick was in his hand. Mutsuki stilled his hips as he watched Sasaki stroke himself. He wasn’t sure whether Sasaki was doing it for Mutsuki’s benefit, but in any case Mutsuki could feel himself getting wetter as he listened to Sasaki moaning around his dick. He continued fucking Sasaki’s mouth just so Sasaki wouldn’t stop touching himself. His moans were getting louder.

Mutsuki finally drew back from Sasaki’s mouth; he didn’t want Sasaki coming before he even had a chance to touch him. He cupped his hand under Sasaki’s chin, and Sasaki stopped jerking himself off and looked up. His face was flushed and his lips were bright red, and he looked eager to do whatever Mutsuki wanted next. Mutsuki guided him up and hurried to strip off Sasaki’s shirt. Mutsuki appreciatively ran his hands over Sasaki’s muscular torso, pausing only to pull him into a long, open-mouthed kiss. When they broke apart, Sasaki was stripping out of his pants and boxer briefs and Mutsuki pulled off his shirt and his binder. 

Sasaki hooked his hands around Mutsuki’s waist and used his grip to pull Mutsuki towards the bed. Mutsuki let Sasaki guide him so Mutsuki’s leg was between Sasaki’s and Mutsuki’s arms penned in Sasaki’s body. Though Sasaki was much stronger than Mutsuki and it was easy to make that distinction when they trained, when they were in the bedroom Sasaki always let Mutsuki take control, and Mutsuki could hardly complain. There was something so hot about the way that Sasaki gave himself so trustingly to Mutsuki.

“Will you get the lube?” Sasaki asked, and Mutsuki nodded eagerly. He reached over and retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer of Sasaki’s bedside table. 

Mutsuki slicked his fingers with lube and leaned back over Sasaki. Sasaki reached up and tangled his fingers in Mutsuki’s hair, drawing him down for a kiss. As their lips connected Mutsuki slipped two fingers shallowly inside Sasaki. Mutsuki caught his gasp in the kiss. He loved the way Sasaki’s breath hitched as he drew his fingers out and pushed them back in; he loved knowing that Sasaki felt good because of him. 

“Mmm Tooru, that’s good,” Sasaki breathed. He had one hand in Mutsuki’s hair and the other grasping at his back. Mutsuki added a third finger and Sasaki dragged his nails over Mutsuki’s skin. 

“Haise,” Mutsuki groaned, just to taste the name. It was still a novelty to use his superior’s first name, even as Sasaki’s fingernails scrabbled at his back as Mutsuki worked him open. 

“I think I’m ready,” Sasaki said through his moans. Mutsuki slowly withdrew his fingers and knelt back on the bed. He unwrapped the condom and unrolled it onto his dick, then squirted some lube onto his fingers and started to spread it over his dick. His heart was beating quickly.

“I’m sort of nervous,” he admitted. Sasaki immediately sat up. 

“What are you nervous about?”

“I want to do this, I do,” Mutsuki continued. “But I’ve never...I want to make you feel good, and I’ve never done it like this before, and I’m...I’m just nervous.” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sasaki said. His expression was the calm, comforting expression he put on when he was trying to help one of the quinxes. 

“No, I do,” Mutsuki replied quickly. 

“Well I’ll tell you what feels good and what doesn’t, and I’ll...I’ll help you, okay?” Sasaki said. “You don’t have to worry, it’s not that _hard._ ” He grinned.

Mutsuki couldn’t help but giggle at Sasaki's ridiculous joke. “Okay,” he said. "I'll try."

“Sounds perfect,” Sasaki replied, still grinning. He leaned forward and kissed Mutsuki, then his hand went to Mutsuki’s thigh. He slid it up Mutsuki’s leg, then reached forward and grasped the base of Mutsuki’s dick. Sasaki leaned back down onto the bed and guided Mutsuki’s dick to his entrance. He pushed the tip inside, accompanied by a stuttering exhale, then moved his hand and let Mutsuki take control.

“More?” Mutsuki asked. 

“Please,” Sasaki breathed. Mutsuki eased his hips forward to push his dick further in. He relished Sasaki’s moans and the way his whole body trembled with pleasure. He stilled once his hips pressed flush against Sasaki’s body. “Move, please,” Sasaki begged. 

Mutsuki pulled back, dragging his dick out slowly, and then pushed back in just as slow. Sasaki moaned out loud as Mutsuki began to set a careful rhythm. He reached between them and began jerking Sasaki off in time with his thrusts. 

Sasaki was a moaning mess beneath him. His lips were open to release a steady stream of gasps and groans and curses as Mutsuki slowly fucked him. Mutsuki was getting more and more aroused watching Sasaki come undone beneath him. 

“Tooru, I’m gonna come,” Sasaki gasped. Mutsuki picked up his pace, jerking off Sasaki and fucking him faster until he was coming on his stomach with a long groan. 

Sasaki relaxed, breathing hard, as Mutsuki gently pulled out of him. He went to the bathroom to throw away the condom as Sasaki cleaned himself up. When Mutsuki returned, he discarded the strap-on on the floor beside his clothes and returned to the bed with Sasaki. 

Sasaki drew him in close, all warm skin against Mutsuki’s body, and kissed him fiercely. He rolled back on top of Sasaki, knees straddling his hips, as Sasaki reached down and began to rub at his clit. 

"I want to make you feel good too, Tooru," Sasaki whispered, and Mutsuki groaned in response. It didn’t take long before Mutsuki, remembering Sasaki’s moans, was a shivering mess. He pressed his lips hard against Sasaki’s as he came, shuddering, against Sasaki’s hand. 

The two of them collapse, exhausted, onto the bed. Mutsuki drew Sasaki in close to his chest, and the two of them caught their breath in silence for a moment.

“How long until everyone else gets back?” Mutsuki asked. 

“We have long enough to take a shower,” Sasaki replied. 

Mutsuki smiled and followed him to the bathroom.


End file.
